


The Promised Seven Kingdoms

by Hopkins



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopkins/pseuds/Hopkins
Summary: A kind of 'Second Scape' The promised Neverland AUThe first group of children have escaped safely, now was his turn to organize the next one.He made  a promised, and he didn't have the intention to broke it.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Quirin/Ulla (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Promised Seven Kingdoms

It all happened so fast....

One day we were happy, a loving and inseparable family

There was excitement and hope in waiting for a bright future

But....

There was no future

There’s No future, for any of us ...

"A-a farm?" The blue eyes widen in shock. He stares in disbelief at the brunette in front of him. He shifts his gaze to the black-haired girl for confirmation, receiving a nod, thus confirming what the brunette said.

That's when he found out about it all: the place he always called home was really a farm, the place he always considered safe, it was nothing more than a golden cage covered in fine silk that blinded them to see the world as it really was. , the so-called words of love that "mother" said to them daily, nor were they nothing more than empty words without any kind of affection, she never loved them, they were food products for a class of horrible monsters that felt no compassion for any of the young minds who lived in peace and joy.

He already understood why mother never let them leave the orphanage, why they never went on excursions, why she didn’t allow them to go near the gate where the "adopted" children were handed over, or the forest gate, since according to mother, it’s dangerous.

\- Varian, I'm hesitating between two paths- Rapunzel hesitating? Not that Rapunzel never had doubts, so if she had turned to him for an answer, surely it was something important.

Thus a great responsibility fell on her young shoulders.

-Children under 6 years old will have to stay-

-we will do our best to return in less than 2 years, no one else should know the secret of this place, we trust you to organize and execute the next escape in case we do not return in two years or more-

It was cold despite the burning embers that enveloped his old home, it was a particularly quiet night, the silence was only interrupted by the crying of multiple children, but what caused him the coldest was the absence of the warm arms of a certain person, there was no one who would sing or console him in the dark nights where he suppressed his crying to avoid being noticed under the harsh gaze of his mother.

She had gone.

They had gone with her.

Only he remained.

He was the only one within his new "home" who knew the destiny that had been set for each of the young minds around him. He wanted to cry, to scream, he wanted to give up and wait for a quiet and safe death, but ...

He had made a promise, and he had no intention of breaking it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! this is my newest fanfic!  
> yeah, notice that english isn't my first language so, there must be many error.  
> I took that decition 'cause just a few people reads my another fanfic (which is in spanish) and that makes me feel a little sad, so i decided to post this one in english to see if is the language the reason for why people do not read my stories here in AO3.
> 
> So, I think that's all for the moment, bye bye :3


End file.
